


40 Years If A Day

by GhostJ



Series: Right Times and Right Places [1]
Category: Kamen Rider MegaMax, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Future Fic, Kamen Rider AWWWs, M/M, Real Post, Super Shout Outs!, movie coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJ/pseuds/GhostJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Eiji’s breakfasts are suspicious, Miharu has a lot to learn, and even 40 years later Ankh’s priorities are still in Eiji’s pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kickin' In

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Massive amounts of fluff, some angst, but really only for Ankh’s language and hips. Some OOC, but we’ll just chalk that up to them being from the future.
> 
> Author’s notes: Coda to MegaMax, if you haven’t seen that, or the end of OOO, this is serious spoiler territory, people you have been warned. Honestly, what are you doing? Go watch the movie. I have kept what might be a weird mix of Japanese, but I think the only piece that likely requires explanation is “-ko.” In Japanese, “ko” means “child.” So for instance a puppy is Koinu (baby dog), but it can indicate a feminine name like “-a” or “-elle” in English. Take from this what you will.  
> Chapter titles come from Adam Lambert’s new cd Trespassing, since it’s auditory crack and I suck at titles.
> 
> I hope everyone is excited to read the _actual_ fic this time! Thank you for waiting! As always a huge thanks to my beta [MissMollyEct](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc) for her help and direction.
> 
> Standard disclaimers that I don't own any of these characters apply, as well one line of Ankh's dialogue has been taken from the movie. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and compliments as you will. Your continued support = my continued posting!

When Ankh tumbled onto the bed under Eiji’s window, his muscles seizing in trepidation at the smell of miso and grilled mackerel, he just knew today was going to be a problem.

“Morning, Ankh,” Eiji called to him from the kitchen, long since used to Ankh’s refusal to use a door when the window was _right there_. “I made breakfast! Come and eat before it gets cold.”

Ankh swallowed the epithet on his tongue and quickly rolled over to get to his feet, since _–_ _Oh fuck –_ Eiji’d made _breakfast_.

Not that Eiji didn’t do most of the cooking, Ankh figured it was only fair since he ate the bulk of it, but breakfast just wasn’t a meal that either of them normally bothered with. Even at Cous Cousier, it had generally been toast, tea, and whatever bits could be snatched during morning prep.  These days, by the time Ankh came in from wandering the city at night –  it was much more fun to terrorise local thugs than deal with a cranky Eiji the next day if he _accidentally_ woke him up – Eiji was usually out either training his pack of feral junior riders, or putting out fires at the museum he ran with Double’s brain. Philip tried his best, but blood did occasionally tell and Shouta was a welcome sight for the staff when one of the displays became ill-tempered and started rampaging. So Eiji staying home to cook breakfast was strange, and more than strange: _suspicious_.

Last breakfast, if Ankh remembered correctly, which he always did, had been Hina’s 60th birthday party –“Ne, Ankh, why don’t we fly to France? I’ll race you” – which had started fun, continued being fun when Eiji’d almost gotten shot down over Russia, and then became horrific when Eiji’d finally broken and told him _why_ he’d suddenly wanted to see Paris. Hina’s children were all just as stubborn and freakishly strong as their mom and as boisterous as their father, although thankfully understanding that gold lamé should be reserved for accents only on clothes. (Ankh had never had to sit on his instincts as much as that first meeting, especially since he doubts Eiji would have been that impressed, no matter how shiny the sushi chef was.) Irritatingly, however none of their brats were the _least bit_ intimidated by him, although Ankh took some solace in that her two eldest had started calling Eiji ‘-kun’, which he never ceased to find hilarious.

The breakfast before that had been Date and Gotou’s 20th wedding anniversary, and if Ankh had been asked one more time when he was going to make an honest man out of Eiji – Ankh thought Eiji was disgustingly honest enough as it was – well, he’d have done much worse than convince Eiji to buy the most obscene serving tray they could find for his present. He’d thought it a fitting revenge, decorated with little dolls and in _purple_ , buthe’d underestimated the both of them as Date loved it and Gotou charmed the name of the store out of Eiji, so he’d likely be returning the favour at a later date. At least he’d been able to keep up the tradition of setting the bouquet that _someone_ (Date) always managed to sneak Eiji at these events, on fire (and burning off most of Eiji’s suit in the process). Ankh always did feel that his actions, especially when it came to arson, tended to speak louder than words.

Ankh reached out, turning back towards the open window, even knowing it was likely futile. He huffed in annoyance as Eiji’s hand caught him around the wrist and he glared up at the older man.

“Fucking hell, who’s going to try to kill you today?” he snarled, giving a token pull of resistance, but knowing full well that he’d be getting his hand back when Eiji’d decided he’d been socialized enough for the morning.

“Come on Ankh, I made you breakfast.” Eiji cajoled, tugging Ankh off his bed and closing the window.

“You aren’t pregnant, are you?” Ankh smirked, but let Eiji pull him towards their kitchen.

Eiji rolled his eyes as he led Ankh along. “We both know that I don’t actually believe that anymore, but thank you for reminding me that I should call Date-san and see how Gotou and the girls are.”

“ _Che._ I never thought I’d feel sorry for yummys, but those are some poor bastards who go up against them. One Satonaka was bad enough, and without being a rider. Her kids are putting you to shame, old man.” Ankh smirked, and then looked down to where Eiji was still holding onto his wrist. “You can let go. I’m not going anywhere, _idiot_.”

“Ahh, actually _–_ ”Eiji pushed Ankh onto his stool, and went to the other. Sitting down, he picked up his chopsticks before turning to Ankh with a fond glare.

“ _Che._ ” Ankh picked up his chopsticks and held them through Eiji’s “ _itadakimasu,_ ” before impatiently dropping them and turning towards the man beside him. “ _Eiji–”_ only to find his mouth full of carrot.

“ _Bastard._ ” Ankh chewed though – it was pretty good – and obediently poked at the fish on his plate. If Eiji wasn’t going to tell him what was going on then he wasn’t going to ask; Eiji had that look about him, the one he got when asked about what he’d done to bring Ankh back or his age. Since, although Ankh would teasingly call him ‘old man’, it was only funny because Eiji didn’t age, not visibly anyways. He looked the same now as when Ankh had given him his cracked core all those 40 years ago. Same floppy hair, same goofy smile, same horrible taste in clothes; just a little more tired around the eyes. Eiji’s apparently eternal youth was just something they didn’t talk about, like how he sometimes would disappear to Kougami’s labs for days (Ankh really didn’t care, since generally Eiji going there would mean random yummys appearing around the city, and you could never have too many cell medals), and popsicles. Ankh didn’t know what was going on with Eiji and popsicles – certainly they don’t taste as good now as he remembered, but he thought that was likely his new body – but that didn’t explain the _look_ Eiji got whenever Ankh reached for one, and since other things tasted better now – spicy food especially – well popsicles just weren’t worth it.

At one point, he’d even asked Date about _the look_ , thinking it might be some weird human thing – this was before the ‘why sleeping in Eiji’s bed will make you pregnant’ talk – and the ex-Rider had started spouting nonsense about birds and bees – which made no sense, Eiji wasn’t generally an insect, Gatakiriba aside –. Ankh had really thought it was about sex, but he figured that someone would have just told him in that case.

“We’re going to go and pick someone up from the airport, umm actually _you’re_ going to go and pick someone up from the airport.” Eiji mumbled around his chopsticks.

“ _What?!_ Eiji!” Ankh slammed his chopsticks down on the table, and Eiji covered his hand with his, fingers sliding familiarly along the grooves, before clutching just this side of desperate.

“Eiji?” Ankh asked nonplussed.

“Sorry Ankh, but there’s going to be a big to-do for the Riders today. You know how I’ve said Shotaro-sempai and Philip-san have been having trouble with the new kid? And things are getting out of hand?” Eiji wasn’t looking at him, but rather staring off into the middle distance, absently running his thumb along the side of Ankh’s hand.

“ _Che._ ” Ankh snorted. “Someone should just tell that kid to quit.”

“Well, Kougami has an idea he wants to try, but they want all of us to be on call in case something goes wrong. _But_ someone needs to go to the airport and I can promise there will be plenty of danger and lots of yummys,” Eiji said, wheedling. “But if you think you can’t handle it on your own…”

Ankh slid his hand out from under Eiji’s and grasped him under the chin, forcing Eiji to look at him directly.

“You’re still a fucking horrendous liar, you know that?” Ankh snapped, but cut Eiji off when he went to continue. “You’d better be right about the yummys, or else I’m going to leave that window open every night and make sure to step on you when I come in. _Idiot_.”

“Thanks Ankh.” Eiji nodded a little, as much as he could with Ankh’s grip on his chin. “If you can drop me off at the docks on your way, I’ll catch a ride home with one of the others. Also, you are still holding my chin; it’s getting a little weird.”

 __Ankh snorted, but dropped his hand and turned back to his breakfast. “So who am I picking up and what am I getting in return?”

“It’s just some kid I used to know; you’ll recognise him, I’m sure.” Eiji smirked a little, “I put his flight info in your Ipod last night, and I made you breakfast didn’t I?”

“I fucking hate you. Whatever you and Kougami are cooking up, the yummys had better be extremely flammable this time.”

 

**********************************************

 

“Ok, so here we are.” Eiji sighed, letting go of Ankh’s waist and swinging off the back of the motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet, and turned to look pensively over the water.

Ankh turned off the bike and kicked down the stand, feeling something he hadn’t for a long time, like a pull, a tug, or a warning hanging in the air. He swung off the bike and tore his helmet off, throwing it to the ground. “Eiji! The fuck?! Whose core medals are they?!” He grabbed Eiji and shook him. “What’s going on?! You _idiot_! What did you do?!”

Ankh stopped as he felt Eiji’s hands come to rest on top of his, and at the resigned tone in Eiji’s voice. “Ahh, you can feel him already Ankh? Then I don’t think we’ve a lot of time.”

Eiji’s hands clutched Ankh’s, tight enough for Eiji to cut himself along Ankh’s scales, but although Ankh could feel blood running along the back of his hand, looking into Eiji’s eyes he didn’t think Eiji had even noticed.

“I’m going to distract him as much as I can, since you’ll need the time, but – mah, from here I don’t know how it goes.” Eiji sighed and let go of Ankh’s human hand, screwing his face into what Ankh recognised as his ‘I might die, but I’m _stupidly_ okay with it; look here are Tomorrow’s Underwear’ expression. “So, you come back, ne Ankh? You do what you need to and come back.” He felt Eiji tuck something into one of his back pockets. “You save _me_ , and then come back home.”

“Eiji, what the _hell_?!” Ankh went to shake him again, but stopped as Eiji moved to cup his face and kissed him, desperately, deeply, and with something that Ankh would later swear felt like a lifetime of longing. Ankh was breathless when Eiji let him go, gasping for air and reeling, with Eiji’s blood on his face and his taste on his tongue.

“I love you, so come back,” Eiji whispered into the space between them. He dropped one more light kiss onto Ankh’s lips and then leaned back. Ankh barely reacted in time, moving his arms to block Eiji’s kick from connecting with his ribs, but even so Eiji pushed Ankh off the dock and Ankh found himself falling, not into the water, but rather out of his time.


	2. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankh deals with his year that never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't read the notes in the first chapter, in Japanese, “ko” means “child.” So for instance a puppy is Koinu (baby dog), but it can indicate a feminine name like “-a” or “-elle” in English. Take from this what you will.

Ankh was going to kill Eiji. No, not the one currently pretending to sleep beside Hina (for all that Eijiko _looked_ nearly identical), but _his_ Eiji was dead just as soon as he got back to his own time.

His Eiji, who had apparently known for 40 years that Ankh would be stopping in for a visit so they could save ‘the little rider that could’ and had thought that the best thing would be not to say anything about it. Considering that his Eiji was alive and well when Ankh had left – and he wouldn’t think otherwise, since he would _kill_ the guppy – obviously this plan worked, but it was just _stupid_.

Ankh shifted against the boxes, and winced, his muscles still smarting from Eiji’s kick, for all that Poseidon had taken a swing at him as well. The _idiot_ might have sent Ankh into the past with a plan _sewn onto a pair of underwear_ , which he’d shoved into Ankh’s pocket (along with a note saying that since Ankh didn’t wear any he should borrow and _return_ a pair of Eiji’s), but his stupidity didn’t stop his kicks from feeling like one of Gamel’s punches. That _idiot_ who’d also waited until the last possible second to do something interesting, and _every_ time he thought about just asking Eijiko about the kiss (or pinning him against a convenient wall), Eijiko would clutch the broken medal he apparently carried everywhere – and maybe that was enough of an answer in itself – and even though it wasn’t _his_ medal (yet) the echoing feeling of the two halves grinding against each other just felt _wrong_ , like Eiji thanking him for turning him into a Greeed, or watching Maki trying to rip the medals out of his chest.

And Eijiko was doing it again, eyes closed, with his hand moving almost imperceptibly in his pocket, and if the sensation didn’t set Ankh’s teeth on edge he probably wouldn’t have noticed. More than the pain, though, was the distraction; although Eijiko clutching the medal was not as distracting as when he rubbed circles against it with his thumb, slowly caressing the disk. Ankh wasn’t entirely sure _what_ that felt like, but it made his lips tingle, his stomach clench, and he hoped Eijiko didn’t do it during the upcoming fight. Given everything, Ankh was feeling vulnerable, and he rather wished to move to a higher perch, but the plan would only work if Po- Puddles, yes _Puddles_ , thought he could get at Ankh’s medals as well–. Ankh’s eyes flew open and he subconsciously clenched his hand, tearing into the box he was sitting on. His medals, he had _his medals_ , which meant that Eiji – stupid, _stupid_ Eiji – would have been missing Tajadol when he went up against Puddles in the future. Heck he wouldn’t even have been able to call up TaToBa. Worse, Ankh realized, as he fought to unclench his hand and go back to feigning sleep, since Puddles claimed to be travelling through time to defeat all the riders, logically he would have defeated Eiji first, and then come through the portal.

Ankh realized that was what that _idiot_ had meant by _distraction_ , and snorted softly before forcing himself to relax again.

So first, Ankh was going to take great pleasure in tearing the medals out of Puddles, one by one if he could. Then, he’d drag the guppy back to their time by his ridiculously luminescent highlights, and if Eiji was dead he’d _kill_ him, and if Eiji wasn’t… well maybe they’d both get a bit of an education.

The sudden lack of pressure from Eijiko along with the tell-tale sounds of a human body trying to be silent – _heh_ , he’d never been _that_ clumsy – meant that the fun part of the evening was about to begin. Ankh huffed and cracked open his eyes, “I’m afraid you won’t be taking my Medals...” _I’m going to enjoy this and I hope you_ scream.


	3. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's a happy ending for all, except for Miharu who's just _traumatised_ , really, really traumatised

Since he’d been expecting it this time, when he emerged from the portal Ankh merely spread his wings and glided down to the docks of the harbour. He landed beside Miharu, rather enjoying how much it freaked the guppy out.

“You?!” Miharu yelped and stared at Ankh even as he clutched at his chest like he was having an attack of some sort. “What the fuc-“

He cut off abruptly as Ankh reached out with his left hand and grabbed him, covering the Rider’s mouth with his palm and squeezing slightly.

“You listen to me, you little shit.” Ankh snarled, letting the tips of his talons dimple the skin along the side of the youth’s face. “If Eiji, if _my_ Eiji is dead, I’m going to kill you. I don’t care if you’ve finally found your path, or inherited his soul or he showed you the light, or any of that _shit_. I am going to _kill_ you.” Ankh paused to let it sink it in. “Now, is Eiji dead?”

“Dead, no,” “But maybe dying of embarrassment.” The weird dual quality of Double’s voice made the speaker easily identifiable, as was the second (third?) voice, though for very different reasons.

“Come on, Ankh” Just a little bit more wheedling than in his youth, but still _Eiji_. “Put Miharu down. It’s not his fault the medals took over.”  

Ankh turned and looked over his shoulder, and there was Eiji looking exactly as Ankh had seen him minutes ago, standing on this same dock with dirt smudged across his checks and that same ugly scarf dangling around his neck.

Ankh snorted, and dropped the young rider who fell to his knees whimpering slightly. “It’s his fault he’s a crap Rider.”

Eiji rolled his eyes as he walked over to them, “Well, he was supposed to have fixed that, learning about himself and all, but if you’ve broken him again, I will _never_ again cook you breakfast.”

“Promise?” Ankh snapped back, but with honest hope colouring his response. Eiji rolled his eyes skyward and Ankh was relieved that he seemed no worse for wear from today’s events. “Every time you make me breakfast you almost die. Super medals?”

“ _You_ set me on fire every time Date and Gotou-san have a party, so those shouldn’t count. And Kougami-san thinks that since they were out of time when I used them, I got pulled out slightly as well. I didn’t know for sure that you’d make it back. I hoped you would, but I don’t know anything from here on.” Eiji had moved just out of Ankh’s arms’ reach, but was looking at him with his stupid _face_ , like Ankh was Tomorrow’s Underwear, like everything he’d ever wanted and the only thing he ever needed.

 “Of course, I came back.” Ankh snarled, starting to move, “I owe you for kicking me, it _hurts,_ you _idiot_.”

Ankh took two steps and grabbed Eiji by his _stupid_ scarf, pulling him closer, and Eiji’s smile just grew bigger, and wider, and not afraid at all.

“Ahh, Ankh,” The taller man mumbled, staring at Ankh’s lips. “That’s not all I did.”

 _Che._  Ankh snorted as he pushed himself up and kissed Eiji, teeth tugging at his lower lip until their tongues could tangle together as Eiji’s hands closed over Ankh’s where they were fisted on his shirt. When they separated, still close enough to breathe each other’s air, Eiji dropped his hands and hugged Ankh close, letting his hands slide down to proprietarily grope Ankh’s ass.

“Oh god,” Eiji’s hands froze at the comment seeming to come from around their knees. “I think out of everything I’ve been through today, and that’s been _a lot_ let me tell you. Seeing my mentor – who still looks _the same age_ as me – getting his freak on with a Greeed, who was just _threatening_ to _kill_ me, might be the most traumatising part of it.” Miharu mumbled as he flopped onto his back. “But you know what, I’m so tired, and traumatised – did I mention traumatised? – that I think I might just actually pass out here. I might also take some notes.”

“Hell, I’m taking notes.” “Shotaro!” Double’s arms flailed as he smacked himself across the chest.

Ankh smirked into Eiji’s neck, and tentatively bit against the pulse he felt beating there.

“ANKH!” Eiji jumped back, putting space between them – far too much for Ankh’s taste – as he slapped his hand over the bite, “He’s right there!”

 _“_ You said you wanted him to learn.” Ankh cocked his head at Eiji and stalked towards him, ignoring Double who moved towards his “traumatised” pupil, focusing instead on how Eiji’s eyes dropped to his hips like they were magnetised. “He’s learning.”

Ankh moved seductively up against Eiji and smirked. “Also,” he whispered and then he grabbed Eiji by the ear, pulling his head down and yelling as Eiji batted at his hand. “I can _taste_ food, you _idiot_! I just don’t like popsicles anymore since, besides that they taste different, _every time_ I go to eat one you look like you are going to start crying, and I can’t stand you looking like that. So _YOU –”_ Ankh let go to wrap his arms around Eiji’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Crowding into Eiji’s space, which he’d always done, and letting Eiji hold them up, which was new and weird, but also a bit nice.

“You,” he continued, smirking as Eiji panted and shivered as Ankh ran a talon down the side of his throat, “ _owe_ me 40 years’ worth of popsicles and sex.”

Eiji snorted, but wrapped his arms back around Ankh’s waist, and started pulling them towards the motorbike they’d ridden that morning.

“That’s a lot of popsicles Ankh, and I haven’t bought any for a while, so I don’t think we’ve any lying around. You’ll have to wait until the stores open tomorrow, ok?” He whined teasingly into Ankh’s ear as they came up beside the bike.

“Well then,” Ankh smirked, swinging his leg over the bike and sitting, turning to pat the seat behind him. “We’d better get to the sex right away then.”


End file.
